Beautiful Green Eyes
by KayleighGamban
Summary: Full summary inside, All human.
1. Chapter 1: new guy

**Beautiful Green Eyes !!!**

_**Summary.**_

**Bella is living in California. Her dad Charlie is a investigator. Never sees him much. Emmett and Alice bro and sis. Are her un-bio sis and bro. and rose and jasper. Are her best friends. Carlisle and Esme there mum and dad. Rose and jasper are living there because there mother and father have died. **

**Now the new student Edward Mason. ( his mom and dad are dead.) Captures Bella's heart. But what will happen. Do they fall in love or not ? Do the others like him? Do they accept him? Find out. **

**They are all human.**

_**Chapter 1. New student. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella's p o v .**_

**Beep…beep…beep.**

**I groaned and slapped the off button on the alarm clock.**

**I sighed and got out of bed lazily…I wasn't a morning person.**

**I got my clothes and went to the bathroom.**

**I brushed my teeth, had a shower, used my favourite strawberries shampoo, dried my hair, applied a little make up since Alice would kill me if I didn't wear the eyeliner or the mascara she bought me, apparently it brined out my eyes, as if that could happen, there was nothing special about me.**

**But that was the routine every morning, and it was silly to think anything would ever change.**

**Nothing ever changed.**

**I took one last look in the mirror and walked down to make some breakfast.**

**I had noticed Charlie had already left, but it didn't matter he was usually never around and his job took up most of his time.**

**He always felt guilty about never spending enough time with me but I always told him I was fine.**

**Ever since my mother died a couple years ago, things have been more slowed down.**

**It was hard at first but I had learned to control my thoughts and feelings that what people would say no longer hurt me or broke me down.**

**Plus my friends took up all my free time anyway.**

**Ahh how much my life had changed in the past 3 years?**

**Well not too much I suppose.**

**3 years ago I was living in dreaded Forks with my mother and father.**

**I never took a liking to Forks where most of my life was.**

**Then when my mom died me and Charlie moved up to California.**

**It was much better than living in a rainy town.**

**Then Charlie got promoted from being a cop to becoming an investigator.**

**California wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, and I made friends all too quickly.**

**Alice Cullen, my un-biological shopaholic sister, Emmett Cullen my big un-biological teddy bear brother, Rosalie Hale one of my best friends, and Jasper Hale one of my best guy friends.**

**I couldn't have asked for any other friends.**

**I could trust them with anything and they were there whenever I would break down, they were there through it all.**

**I sighed and grabbed my car keys…I wasn't too hungry to eat any food and plus I was already getting late for school.**

**I walked out the door and was happy to see the weather was perfect.**

**It was sunny but it wasn't humid and there was a slight breeze blowing.**

**I got into my two door Honda Hybrid car. It was blue and I loved it.**

**It was my way if going green.**

**I pulled into the school parking lot and was surprised to see my usual parking spot was taken…it was never taken…for some reason everyone in the school parked in their own space.**

**My parking spot was now holding a shiny silver Volvo.**

**I groaned, and then sighed.**

**I guess I would just have to find another parking space.**

**I drove around till I found one and parked.**

**I got out and took my bag, only to be bombarded my someone.**

**I screamed as someone picked me up and gave me a tight squeeze.**

**I knew who that was.**

"**Emmett put me down," I demanded.**

"**Good morning Bells," he said cheerily.**

"**Yeah yeah"**

**He then out me down and I turned to see the whole gang.**

"**Hey Bella," said Alice in a bubbly tone…she was always bubbly.**

"**So how did you spend your weekend?"**

"**Oh you know the usual, reading, cleaning, yeahda yeahda."**

"**Oh Bella you're so boring."**

"**Well Alice at least I know what you did shopping."**

"**Well of course silly me and Rose went to the big shoe sale at the mall and I got 5 new pairs of shoes," she said while jumping up and down.**

**Great she was now in all out hyper mode.**

"**Alice calm down," said Jasper.**

**Alice immediately seemed to relax a bit but she still had a huge grin in her face.**

**Jasper always seemed to be able to tame Alice.**

**They were perfect for each other.**

**I was sometimes jealous of their relationship.**

**I was always the 5th wheel.**

**As much as Alice and Jasper were in love so were Rosalie and Emmett, though their relationship was much for publicized.**

**Talk about PDA much.**

"**So did you all here," asked Alice.**

"**About what," said Rosalie.**

"**We have a new student in our grade," screeched Alice.**

"**In our grade," asked Emmett.**

"**Yup," said Alice pooping the p.**

"**But I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."**

"**Well I guess we will have to find out," said Jasper.**

**I remembered being the new student here…the centre of attention…though not as much as it probably would have been if it was in Forks at least there were many more kids here.**

**I hated being the centre of attention.**

**The school bell rang signalling that we had to get to class.**

**I had first period with Emmett.**

**We all said our goodbye and separated to our classes.**

**It was nice because we all had lunch together.**

**Emmett and I started walking to class and the klutz I was tripped and started falling towards the ground.**

**Yet it was a good thing Emmett was there to catch before I hit the ground.**

**He was laughing.**

"**Oh Bella your a klutz."**

"**Oh Emmett I didn't trip…it was just a gravitationally pull that brought me down."**

**He raised his eyebrow at me.**

**I sighed, I always tripped if it wasn't the stairs then it was an uneven ground area, then if it wasn't an uneven ground area it was a crack on the floor, and if it wasn't a crack on the floor then it was a pebble, and if it wasn't a pebble then it was my own two feet, and if it wasn't my own two feet then in was the air.**

**It was always me that tripped or got hurt in some way.**

**Sometimes I didn't even know how I would get hurt, I sometimes wake up in the morning with a bruise.**

**We arrived to English and took our seats.**

**We were lucky that Emmett and I got to sit next to each other.**

**English was a bore except for a couple notes passing between me and Emmett about Mrs. Johnson's hideous outfit.**

**I did not want to know what Alice would do if she saw what Mrs. Johnson was wearing.**

**My next 4 classes passed in a blur and school was beyond easy.**

**In a couple of classes I could hear some students talk about the new kid.**

**I found out it was a boy.**

**Lunch came around and I was relived, today seemed so boring.**

**I joined the gang at our table and started eating my lunch.**

"**So," said Alice.**

"**Did anyone see the new kid…I heard he was a boy."**

"**Yeah," said Jasper.**

"**I have government with him."**

"**He seems to like to keep to himself."**

"**His name is Edward."**

"**Huh," said Alice.**

**That's an interesting name I thought to myself.**

"**Well I heard he was really hot and super cute," she said squealing.**

"**Alice don't you already have a boyfriend," I said.**

"**Well yeah I know that…I love my Jazzy but it doesn't hurt to comment on other guys."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**Hey isn't that him," said Rose.**

**We all turned to look.**

**There he was sitting alone at the farthest table from us.**

**But even from the distance it wasn't hard to see he was gorgeous.**

**He had an unusual bronze penny colored hair, he was pale but not in a bad way more like a hot way, and he seemed really toned.**

"**Wow he is kind of cute," said Rosalie.**

"**Aww Rosy," said Emmett.**

"**Oh Emmett I still love you," said Rose.**

**I hadn't yet turned around to face everybody.**

**My eyes were locked on the new kid or Edward.**

**It must be weird and lonely for him since he was sitting all alone.**

**I knew what the feeling of the new kid was like.**

**Then he slowly turned his gaze all around the room.**

**Then suddenly his gaze locked on me.**

**I quickly turned my head back to the table and my cheeks were hot and probably a dark red.**

**It the moment that our gazes did lock I could see his amazing green eyes.**

**I was afraid to look back in spite that I might be caught again.**

"**Hey Bella what happened you look like a tomato," said Emmett while chuckling.**

"**What…oh…its nothing," I said quickly.**

**They didn't seem convinced but let it go.**

**I was aware that someone's eyes were boring into the back of my head but I was to chicken to turn back.**

**Luckily the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.**

**I had biology next but I didn't have it with anyone.**

**Sure Mike was always there to walk me since he was in my class.**

**He was like an over obsessive puppy dog, that didn't give up no matter how many times I said no to movies, walks, dinner, and what not.**

**This time though he didn't come to my side and I didn't bother looking for him.**

**It was a peaceful walk to biology.**

**I was one of the first people to class and I took my seat.**

**I was the only one in the class without a lab partner and I liked that.**

**I was much smarter than everyone else in class, not meaning to brag but other people would just slow me down.**

**Soon more students started to arrive.**

"**Hey Bella," greeted Mike.**

"**Hey Mike," I replied and he went and took his seat.**

**I opened my notebook and started to doodle.**

**We were learning about the Krebs cycle…something I already knew.**

**Mr. Masen started the lesson and I continued the doodle.**

**I was in the middle of drawing a sun when I heard someone open the door and come in.**

**I didn't look up.**

**Then I heard the most beautiful velvety voice start to speak to Mr. Masen.**

"**Uh Hello I'm Edward Masen and I am new here."**

**I froze and gulped…great he was in my class.**

**I quickly looked up and saw his back was facing me as he was talking to Mr. Masen.**

**He was much taller than I had expected he had to be about 6'1 or 6'2.**

**I could also see his bronze hair…it was unruly but in a sexy good way…whoa did I just say sexy…oh jeez.**

"**Oh yes," said Mr. Masen… "I have been expecting you…why don't you go and sit with Miss Swan."**

**My eyes widened as I realized the only open seat was next to me.**

**I looked up at Edward through my lashes to see him make his was gracefully towards me.**

**He had a confident sort of glint in his eyes…which seemed out of the ordinary.**

**He then sat down and I caught a whiff of his scent.**

**It was nice and calming.**

**He smelled nice.**

**What the...snap out if it Bella…he is so out of your league.**

**I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he looked at me and flashed me a breathtaking crooked smile.**

**I swear my heart beat sped up and I was hoping he couldn't hear it…because it was loud.**

**I then quickly looked away, and stared at Mr. Masen at the front of the classroom.**

**I didn't understand the effect he was having on me…it was weird.**

**I made a curtain between us with my hair and didn't dare look at him, scared I would not be able to look away if I stared into his emerald green eyes.**

**I couldn't concentrate on the lesson with such close proximity that we both had.**

**If I simply moved my arm I could touch him…and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.**

**The lesson droned on and on and I was aware that time was ticking ever so slowly.**

**This had to be the longest class of the day though all my classes were the same amount of time.**

**Then finally the bell rand and I sighed.**

**I tried not to look at him as I gathered my belongings and walked towards the door.**

**Most of everyone had already left and he was gone from his seat…but walked up to Mr. Masen to ask him something.**

**As I neared the door…being the klutz I am I tripped on the hook on the floor and all my things were on the floor and I started coming in contact with the floor.**

**I could feel someone wrap their arms around me, and I felt an electric shook run through my body.**

**I dared to open my eyes and see who me rescuer was.**

**I slowly opened my eyes to see myself looking into my saviour green orbs.**

**Our faces were so close and I blushed.**

**He smiled and let me go steadying me.**

"**Thanks," I said.**

"**You're welcome," he said with a smile.**

"**You should be careful next time."**

**I scoffed, "yeah."**

**He raised his eyebrow and went to pick up my things which were all spread on the floor.**

"**Its fine you don't have to do that," I began to say but he had already picked up everything and handed it to me.**

"**It's no problem," he said with his velvet voice.**

"**Thanks again."**

"**I'm here to help," he said.**

**I nodded, then bell rang and I was late to class.**

"**What do you have next," I asked him.**

"**Oh um gym," he replied.**

**I smiled… "Me too."**

**We both started walking in silence and he spoke up.**

"**Oh I'm Edward," he said with his hand extended toward me to shake.**

**I took it and replied back.**

"**I'm Bella"**

**I thought I heard him say I already knew that, but I wasn't so sure since it was very faint.**

"**So you're new here," I said… "Where did you move from?"**

"**Uhhh," he hesitated and rubbed his hair.**

"**I'm from Chicago."**

"**Hmmm," I replied… "Why did you move here?"**

"**Oh umm, I needed a change of scenery," he said.**

**Change of scenery I thought.**

"**Huh," was all I said.**

**We had then arrived at the gym and I groaned.**

"**What's wrong," he asked.**

"**Oh nothing…it's just that I hate gym….it's not good for the uncoordinated."**

**He chuckled… "I see"**

"**So do you fall a lot," he asked.**

"**Well let's just say if I didn't fall 6 times a day…then there would be something wrong with me."**

**He chuckled and nodded his head from side to side.**

"**Well that doesn't help my job any easier," I thought I heard him say but very faintly again….like he didn't want me to hear.**

**He walked over to the coach and I walked over to the girl's locker room to change.**

**Rose was probably wondering where I was since we had gym together and I didn't know how she would react after I told her about Edward and our little conversation.**

**As I entered the locker room Rose bombarded me.**

"**Where have you been Bella, I'm all ready changed…hurry up."**

"**Oh I just fell."**

"**Oh Bella…you're a klutz."**

**I quickly change and we both walked out.**

**Rose was beautiful and every guy had their eyes on here but too bad for them she was already taken.**

**When I first saw her I was intimidated by her beauty she made every girl lower their self esteem just by being in the same room.**

**Then when I met her she was really nice, and we instantly clicked.**

**All the boys were changed and I saw Edward at the end…seemed like Tanya was flirting with him.**

**He didn't seem too pleased…and I felt sorry for him.**

**Tanya was a bitch and a slut and slept with every guy…so did her posy of Jessica and Lauren.**

**I hated them and so did the whole gang.**

**The whole class walked up to the field and we would be running today which wasn't so bad.**

**I was good with that, and it was probably the only thing I could do.**

**We had to run 6 laps around the field.**

**We hadn't even started yet and I could hear Tanya and her posy complaining.**

"**God I hate them," said Rose.**

"**I knew me too, why do then even bother I mean they never do anything anyway."**

**Coach told us to start and we all began to run.**

**Most people started out sprinting but I thought that would be stupid since you would lose your energy.**

**I kept pace with Rose even though I could have run faster.**

**For some reason running was the only sport I was good at and I didn't fall.**

**I looked around for Edward and noticed he was all the way in the front.**

**He was fast…but I wasn't sure if he was one of those people who sprinted the first two laps and then felt tired.**

**But I was wrong after our 4rth lap Edward was already done with his 6.**

**That was impressive and I could hear Coach asking him to be on the track team.**

**It looked to me like he declined the offer.**

**Soon after me and Rose were done.**

**The last people to finish were Tanya and her posy…well they didn't really finish the Coach just let them off since we proudly would have been here for hours just waiting for them to finish.**

**We all walked back and changed into our regular clothes.**

**I was glad school was over.**

"**So Bella we are all meeting at Alice and Emmett's place after school you in," asked Rose.**

**It was usual that we all hung out after school at Emmett and Alice's house.**

**They lived in a mansion; then again most people in California lived in mansions.**

**But their family was beyond rich.**

**Carlisle and Esme were great and they were like second parents to me.**

**It was usually that our gang spent so much time in their house that we practically lived there.**

"**Oh umm I don't think so," I said to Rose.**

"**Charlie will be home today and well we haven't spent a lot of time together."**

"**I understand ill tell the gang."**

"**Ok thanks Rose."**

**We both walked out and walked to the car parking lot.**

**I didn't see Edward when we came out.**

**Alice and Jasper were near Alice Porsche; yup she had a Porsche lucky her.**

"**Hey guys," I said.**

"**Hey Bella ready to go," asked Alice.**

"**No Alice I'm not coming today ill just see you guys tomorrow."**

**She pouted but said fine.**

**I gave them all a hug and walked towards my car.**

**I hadn't realized that I had walked to the wrong car and found myself standing next to the shiny Volvo I saw this morning.**

**I mentally laughed at myself.**

**This was not where I parked my car.**

**Just then I heard someone say my name…and not just anyone but Edward.**

**I could probably recognize his voice anywhere.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Right. I'm going London for 2ish whole days with out internet connection. I'll be leaving on Wednesday 15th . At 5:30 in the morning. And getting back at 5:30 on Thursday. =[ sad I know I will TRYY to put a chap up on this Animal lovers, university and maybe Bella will you be mine.**

_**Love Kayleigh. !! =']**_

* * *


	2. AN

A/N!!!!!!!!

Hey I know your thinking 'Awww not another one of these things =] and for that im sorry !!!!' I am just writing to say there will be a delay on this stories cuz im consecrating on skater girl and writing others that are not out yet but are on my website !!!

Well I'll see you all soon on this storiieee and one of the new stories is called I hate school !! Lovwe u all … please don't hurt me for this cyaaa..

KaYleIgH ….xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX…3


	3. Chapter 2: mint choco chip !

Beautiful green eyes.

Summary.

Bella is living in California. Her dad Charlie is a investigator. Never sees him much. Emmett and Alice bro and sis. Are her un-bio sis and bro. and rose and jasper. Are her best friends. Carlisle and Esme there mum and dad. Rose and jasper are living there because there mother and father have died. 

Now the new student Edward Mason. ( his mom and dad are dead.) Captures Bella's heart. But what will happen. Do they fall in love or not ? Do the others like him? Do they accept him? Find out. 

They are all human.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Previous.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Bella ready to go," asked Alice.

"No Alice I'm not coming today ill just see you guys tomorrow."

She pouted but said fine.

I gave them all a hug and walked towards my car. I hadn't realized that I had walked to the wrong car and found myself standing next to the shiny Volvo I saw this morning. I mentally laughed at myself. This was not where I parked my car.

Just then I heard someone say my name…and not just anyone but Edward. I could probably recognize his voice anywhere.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2. Who , why and wow. 

"hey, Bella. How nice to see you. But mind telling me why your coming to see me?" he raised a perfectly arched brow and a crooked smile that made my cheeks burn and my heart beat faster.

"Err, I, usually park my c-car here" I stuttered. I thought I heard him chuckle.

"oh, so you didn't want to talk okay. Bye." I reached for his arm. And shouted stop. I didn't mean to but I did.

"no, what are you doing now?" I asked him.

"lets see. Humm" he put his finger up to his chin and pretended to ponder on what he was doing. " well. Back home. I used to go home. You know when school finished. " he chuckled.

"ha ha. Very funny." I said. " but do you want to go get some ….ice cream?" I asked him.

" yes. If you don't mind. But , there is one problem." he said. 

"and that would be?" I questioned him.

"your car or mine." he said. 

"oh. My mum said don't get in cars with strangers." I smiled. 

"oh ha ha. Really Bella. I'm not a murderer. If I was I'd just have thrown you in to my back seat." he replied.

"arch. Run for your life. You're an axe killer. Or a lesbian vampire killer." I replied. 

"you're a lesbian now?" he asked.

"yes. Have a problem?" I asked.

"yes. I do. I want to take you out and well if your not interested in boys I should not bother bye, bye. Bella." he waved.

"Awww. don't, you know im straight and not a vampire. Please take me with you." I said. Before I could stop from saying it. 

"what?" he turned around surprised I asked him.

"I'm not saying it again. Well bye. Seems like you didn't hear me." I waved as I walked off. But a pair of white hands wrapped around my waist. So I couldn't move. 

"oh. So you did hear me. You just didn't listen. Bad Edward. that's mean." I pretended to be hurt. And put on my best pout and puppy eyes. 

"no. don't be upset, please." he begged. He looked like he actually believed it.

"sorry. But will you please just take me to the ice cream shop with you. I love it." and I hugged him. It took a minute for him to respond. 

"come on then ice cream lover." he said and put his arm around my waist, and walked me over to the car. 

"thank you. What's your favourite flavour ?" I asked him.

"chocolate or mint chocolate chip. You ?" he asked.

"choco and mint choco chip !! We like the same." I squealed. And he laughed. I was really exited. 

As we got to the ice cream parlour. I was jumping in my seat. 

" come on." he opened my door for me and the shops. We walked up to the counter and we ordered two mint choco chipped ice creams. I said hi to Joe. He run the place. I was here all the time so I knew the owner and he let me have mine free. Because I was here All the time. 

We started walking to the table when. Me. Being the clumsy person I am. Fell in to Edward. Great. He steadied me and I blushed. He chuckled at this I mumbled my thanks. And we continued on our way to the table. 

We sat down. In silence. But not the awkward , you have to fill. The comfortable one. 

" you want to play 20 questions to get to know each other?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"fave colour?" I asked

"brown" he blushed a little. But I forgot it.

"green" and I knew this was my favourite colour from today because of his eyes.

"animal?" he asked.

"lion" I answered.

"lion" he said.

"names" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Mason." he said.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I answered. It went on like this till we got our ice cream we ate in silence. After we finished we sat there and talked for a while. But that was about it, it was about 5:56 now. He said he had to go back to his foster mum and dad. Irena and Laurent. Mrs and Mr McCartney. 

He said he wanted to keep his real parents name. so he dropped me off at my house. I said good bye. But he opened my door and walked me to my door. I said bye again and he gave me a hug so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. His green eyes shone. He walked back to his car and drove off.

When I got in. I thought there would be no lights on because of Charlie. He said a few weeks up to months. But oh he might just be in. I walked in to the living room. 

To my surprise no Charlie. But a angry pixy and a annoyed teddy bear. I smiled. But got none in return. 

"where the hell were you. I came her. No car, no lights. NO YOU!" Alice nearly screamed. 

"wow. I'm allowed to go out aren't I?" I asked. 

"not when we don't know where your going. Where were you missy. We have been worrying for-" she looked at her watch and back up to me. " 3 hours." 

"sorry mummy , daddy." I said. " I've been out with edw-" I cut my self off. I was not. Repeat not. Telling them. 

"what was you going to say?" they asked. 

"I was out with my imaginary friend Edwardo." I smiled sheepishly.

"you. Was. What?" Alice asked shocked.

"Alice, Emmett. Meet edwardo" I pointed next to me and smiled. Emmett burst out laughing. It nearly broke the house down.

"ROOM NOW" she screamed. "and EDWARDO STAY HERE !!!!" I ran up to my room. Locked the door and I had to laugh.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

A/N- I love this story. =D review….. Please. Or I'll set edwardo on you =D 

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Story of the day-

Author- Alic3 Cull3n 

Title- Droplets

Having to go to NY to attend the NCU university, is not easy for Bella, Alice, and Rose. For Edward, Jasper and Emmett, the school players, Its a blast. Being the President's Sons has its advantages. Having the sisters is a disadvantage. They don't go for players.

Profile address- .net/u/1779310/Alic3_Cull3n


	4. Chapter 3: scared as hell

Beautiful green eyes.

Summary.

Bella is living in California. Her dad Charlie is a investigator. Never sees him much. Emmett and Alice bro and sis. Are her un-bio sis and bro. and rose and jasper. Are her best friends. Carlisle and Esme there mum and dad. Rose and jasper are living there because there mother and father have died.

Now the new student Edward Mason. ( his mom and dad are dead.) Captures Bella's heart. But what will happen. Do they fall in love or not ? Do the others like him? Do they accept him? Find out.

They are all human.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Previous.

"sorry mummy , daddy." I said. " I've been out with edw-" I cut my self off. I was not. Repeat not. Telling them.

"what was you going to say?" they asked.

"I was out with my imaginary friend Edwardo." I smiled sheepishly.

"you. Was. What?" Alice asked shocked.

"Alice, Emmett. Meet edwardo" I pointed next to me and smiled. Emmett burst out laughing. It nearly broke the house down.

"ROOM NOW" she screamed. "and EDWARDO STAY HERE !!!!" I ran up to my room. Locked the door and I had to laugh.

………………………………..................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: edwardo?

When I came back down the stairs about twenty minutes later. I had finally calmed down enough to breath. So I walked down the stairs, and POP. Like a fairy or pixy. Dun , dun, Dunn!! Alice.

"hey alii. Have you saw edwardo?" I asked her. Keeping a straight face. Hers paled.

"you weren't kidding was you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Alice. I wanted to have a bit of ice cream with edwardo. And then I get back and you think I'm lying. He's real!" I screamed and pretended to break down.

"emm-eemett." I pretended to cry. He came running in.

"Bella." he ran over to me and comforted me.

"are you ok? Bella baby." he said over and over again. I shook me head and pretended to cry. Alice just stood there in a daze.

"Alice" Em hissed. " what happened?!" he hissed at her.

"I-I don't know." she answered shocked.

"s-she does know, I-it was her. Her fault." I cried. Emmett looked back up at Alice. Glaring.

"I did not!" she lost her little pixy temper.

"Alice!" Emmett shouted.

"what she's lying!" she screamed. " she always does this."

"n-no I don't!" I screamed getting properly mad now.

"yes you do" she said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"YES!" she said.

"NO!!!" I replied and stuck my tongue out. Real mature.

"YESSS !!!" she screamed as I ran out to the hall. I grabbed my coat and sprinted out off the door.

I didn't have a clue where I was going. But all I know is my feet were leading me somewhere.

I know that was stupid. But Alice always wants to know everything. She set me up with mike. Then she always wants me to have a boyfriend. Just because I was on my own. All she probably thinks is poor little Bella. No boyfriend. No style. Not many friends.

When I came back to the real world I noticed that I walked to the park. I walked over to the kids play area. I thought for a moment what to go on. But I really like the swing set. So I ended up going over to them.

It must have been about ten minutes. I just sat there swinging. Thinking.

But I heard a noise. CRACK, SNAP. It sounded like a twig or something. I didn't look around.

I was a bit to scared. I felt like someone was watching me. Just as I was about to get up. I felt to warm hands tread on my waist.

I screamed. In fear. But the person put their hand on my mouth.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

A/N- I love this story. =D review….. Yerr, yer, I know .evil for leaving it there. But I had to have it… =D

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Story of the day-

Author- Alic3 Cull3n

Title- Droplets

Having to go to NY to attend the NCU university, is not easy for Bella, Alice, and Rose. For Edward, Jasper and Emmett, the school players, Its a blast. Being the President's Sons has its advantages. Having the sisters is a disadvantage. They don't go for players.

Profile address- .net/u/1779310/Alic3_Cull3n

V

V


	5. Chapter 4:ohmigod its you

Beautiful green eyes.

Summary.

Bella is living in California. Her dad Charlie is a investigator. Never sees him much. Emmett and Alice bro and sis. Are her un-bio sis and bro. and rose and jasper. Are her best friends. Carlisle and Esme there mum and dad. Rose and jasper are living there because there mother and father have died.

Now the new student Edward Mason. ( his mom and dad are dead.) Captures Bella's heart. But what will happen. Do they fall in love or not ? Do the others like him? Do they accept him? Find out.

They are all human.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Previous.

When I came back to the real world I noticed that I walked to the park. I walked over to the kids play area. I thought for a moment what to go on. But I really like the swing set. So I ended up going over to them.

It must have been about ten minutes. I just sat there swinging. Thinking.

But I heard a noise. CRACK, SNAP. It sounded like a twig or something. I didn't look around.

I was a bit to scared. I felt like someone was watching me. Just as I was about to get up. I felt to warm hands tread on my waist.

I screamed. In fear. But the person put their hand on my mouth.

………………………………..............................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4: How the hell did you find me?

"don't scream Bellsy. Its me. Jake." Jake let me go.

"you idiot. Don't sneak up on me again. 'cuz trust me you wont like it when you wont be able to reproduce." I smiled sweetly.

"sorry." he put his hands up. I laughed.

"so hows come you crying?" he asked.

"Alice" he nodded. Looking deep in thought.

"shopping?" he asked.

"to make a long story short. I, Isabella swan went on a date and forgot to tell anyone." I blushed as I said it.

"Awww" he patted my hair. He sat down on the swing next to me.

"so do ya' like him? Or her?" I snorted and smacked him on the arm. But ended up hurting my hand. He was the one to chuckle this time.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A pov**

I felt so guilty. I mean I don't even want to shop. And that's saying something. I sighed. Looked up to see what Emmett was doing.

And typical, he doing the same thing he's done since Bella left. Sitting will his lip out and arms over his chest.

"you do know if the wind changes. your face will stay like that." I said. He just turned the chair around.

"oh come on talk to me." he just shook his head and stuck up his nose.

"I know you'll speak to me you know." I tried to trick him.

"no I wont." ha ha , yes. I did it. "fine ok. But Alice why did you do that." guilt washed over me again.

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

A/N- I love this story. =D review….. Sorry but I'm ill. Again. Plus I broke me ARM AGAINN !!!! Lol. it's a blue cast =D love youuu

………………………………...................................................................................................................................................

Story of the day-

Author- **mythicalcreatures428 **

Title- **Tomboy Bella**

V

V


End file.
